Best I Ever Had
by Kashie
Summary: Brittany sings/raps to Santana.


_A/N: This is my first Brittana fic, so I apologize if this story seems OOC. Inspiration came from a post I read on tumblr that suggested Brittany sing Best I Ever Had to Santana and be thugged out. This is a one shot and is set in season 3. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there would never, ever be a Bram. _

Best I Ever Had

It had been just over 2 weeks since they had done disco songs in glee and Brittany was still high from her girlfriend's performance. The two of them were currently sitting in Brittany's room doing homework. Brittany glanced up from her history book and stared at her girlfriend's profile. A sigh of longing bubbled up from somewhere in Brittany's chest and she let it out silently through her nose, not wanting to disturb the studying Latina. Her hair hung down slightly covering her face and Brittany reached out to move the strand obscuring the view of her girlfriend's face. The touch made the Latina jerk back slightly and look up at the blonde. A warm smile spread across full lips and made the dancer's heart ache a little, "Shouldn't you be studying instead of playing with my hair?", Santana asked sitting up on her knees and grasping on to one of the dancer's hands. Brittany looked deeply into dark brown eyes and cupped Santana's cheek with her free hand. The dancer said nothing as her history book fell out of her lap as she closed the distance between them. Santana smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through messy blonde locks, pulling her lover closer. Brittany pulled the Latina on top of her as she lay down on her bed. Brittany ran her fingers up under the hem of Santana's black tank top, eliciting a delicious moan from deep within the brunette's throat. She dragged her blunt nails up and down Santana's back as she tilted her head to deepen the already heated kiss. Santana settled her weight down on top of the blonde, her lithe hips pushing down onto Brittany's. The sweet electricity between them made Brittany wrap her legs around the brunette's waist, holding her closer. Santana pinned the dancer's hands up over her head and inched her lips down Brittany's chin and jaw, nipping at her pulse and dragging her teeth across milky skin. Brittany groaned at the action, arching her chest up against the Latina on top of her. Santana reached the sagging neck line of the over sized t-shirt and licked against Brittany's collar bone.

The silence of the room was broken by the insistent ringing of Santana's cell phone. The couple froze momentarily, "Just ignore it San..." Brittany urged the brunette to continue what she was doing with her tongue only seconds ago. Santana smiled and went back to drawing figure eights against Brittany's chest, her own hands slipping beneath the baggy fabric of the t-shirt the blonde was wearing. Santana's phone rang again and Santana sighed. As their actions were once again halted, Brittany glared at the offending object lying on her desk across the room. Santana got up off the bed and walked over to her cell phone. She read the voicemail from her mother and gave Brittany an apologetic look. Brittany sighed, "Please don't tell me you have to go home now…?" She said with a pout on her face.

Santana smiled sadly and began packing up her stuff, "Sorry Britt, mom wants me to help her cook dinner." Santana walked over to the bed and picked up her abandoned algebra book. Brittany heaved a heavy sigh and sat up, blowing an errant strand of hair from her face. Santana watched her do this and surged forward. Brittany felt their tongues brush against each other and she moaned in to the kiss. Santana pulled back, "I'll see you tomorrow babe." She whispered against Brittany's lips before standing up and pulling her bag over her shoulder. She wave to Brittany and walked out the door. Brittany listened carefully as she heard the retreating steps of her girlfriend down the stairs. She waited a few seconds before going to her window and looking out at the driveway. She watched as Santana got into her beat up Dodge charger and waved down at her. Santana waved back and pulled the car out of the driveway, speeding off down the street. Brittany watched until the car was no longer in sight before stepping back into her room and staring at the messed up bed sheets and her forgotten history book. Brittany sighed and walked over to her bed, pulling the large textbook off the bed and letting it fall among her other books by the side of the bed. She stared at the books and shook her head; she'd never get any studying done tonight with thoughts of Santana in her head.

Brittany let her mind begin to wander. She thought about everything the two of them had been through in the last few months with Santana being ousted by Finn and the backlash from that fiasco to her performance in glee 2 weeks ago. She was so proud of Santana for being so strong and secure in their relationship so far. Brittany and walked over to her laptop; she flipped it open and went to her iTunes. She hit the play button and a random song began to play. At first she just swayed from side to side as her mind continued to think over every thing that had happened. She smiled as she remembered Santana coming out to the cheerios being honest with her true self for once and still being menacing was awesome to watch. Brittany recalled disco week and found herself falling even more in love with the brunette. The way they danced together with the other couples on that disco floor, Santana singing in that pink pantsuit ensemble, the white suit she wore while singing staying alive, all of it made Brittany's heart beat just that little bit harder. Brittany twirled around and glanced at her book bag; she walked over to it and pulled out her binder. She began to scribble down some ideas she had floating around, crossing some out before writing new ones down. Brittany was writing for over an hour when she finally nailed down her idea. She smiled to herself as she looked at the small list she had compiled. First step would be talking to Mr. Schue.

Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited by the Spanish room for Mr. Schue. She looked down the hallway a couple of times but still no sign of the curly haired teacher. Brittany debated on whether or not to continue waiting; Santana was probably at school by now and wondering where she was. Brittany bounced a few more times before turning around and running into someone. "Ah!" both of them said. Brittany looked up and noticed that the person she had bumped into was in fact the man she had been waiting for, "Mr. Schue, I need to talk to you…about a glee thing." She eyed him as his face conveyed shock and surprise. "Sure Brittany, come right in." Will walked into the Spanish room and leaned against the front of his desk. Brittany sat down on the desk in front of him. She breathed in deeply and looked up at him. "I have a song I want to sing in Glee. So can I?" Will smiled at his student and chuckled a little, "Of course Brittany, what song did you have in mind? When did you want to perform it? Did you want to do it in the choir room or in the auditorium…?" Will looked at Brittany and wondered if he had gone too fast for the blonde. Brittany reached into the pocket of her Cheerios jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She looked at it and smiled, "I'm going to sing a song by Drake and I want to sing it on Friday in the auditorium. Don't worry I censored it." Will looked at the blonde and than down at the piece of paper, he could see all the notes she had scribbled on the paper and found himself impressed with her attitude towards glee this year.

Brittany's phone pinged and she took it out of her other pocket and glanced down at the message from Santana. She smiled at how sweet that Latina was being and quickly got up from the desk, "Thanks Mr. Schue!" She said as she left the classroom, pocketing her list and making her way down the crowded halls towards her and Santana's lockers.

She walked up behind Santana and stopped, her eyes roaming up the Latina's long tanned legs that disappeared beneath her cheerios skirt. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana from behind and held her tight. "Britt. Where have you been?" Santana turned around in Brittany's arms and pecked her softly on the lips. Brittany smiled down at the brunette and shook her head, feigning innocence. Santana merely shrugged and hugged the lanky blonde tight before grasping her hand and pulling her along down the hall to their first class. As Brittany sat in her English class beside Quinn, she discreetly pulled out her list and took a pen to the first item. She glanced down the list and nodded to herself. Quinn glanced over at her and looked down at the list in her hand. "What's that B?" Brittany looked at Quinn then back at her list. She sat up straighter as she looked at Quinn with wide eyes, "I need your help for a glee thing on Friday, I need Kurt too and Mercedes. Can you get the two of them to come with you and meet me in the glee room at lunch?" Brittany made sure to put on her best kicked puppy expression and crossed her hands under her chin, "Please? It's important." Quinn sighed and shook her head at how silly Brittany was being, "Fine, I'll round up the other two and bring them with me. Now what is this all about?" Quinn stared at Brittany expectantly but didn't receive an answer as the taller blonde crossed out three more things on her list.

Brittany sat in the choir room, eating her lunch quietly. Every so often she would glance up at one of the two doors and sigh through her nose when no one entered. She took a bite of her sandwich and pulled the list out. It was already Wednesday and she still needed to find Mike and ask him to help her with some dance moves. Suddenly not feeling hungry Brittany put her sandwich back in its bag and got up to toss it out. As she stood by the garbage can, Quinn walked in with Mercedes and Kurt talking behind her. Brittany smiled as they came in and sat down near her stuff. "Alright, we're here. What's so important Brittany?" Kurt asked as he smoothed out his shirt, pretending to pick fluff off himself. Mercedes sat beside Quinn and rolled her eyes at her friend. She too was curious why Brittany would need the three of them.

"I'm doing a song for glee and I need the three of you to help me. It's a Drake song so I need help to censor it, I need an outfit, and I need hair and make up…will you help?" The three of them glanced at Brittany in surprise; all the detail going into one song for glee was intriguing to them. "Why?" Quinn asked already having an idea about why. Mercedes and Kurt looked at the tall blonde questioningly, waiting for an answer. Brittany sighed, "It's for Santana. So will you help me or not?" the blonde crossed her arms and stared at the three of them, watching as knowing smiles came to their faces. Kurt stood and clapped his hands together. "Of course we'll help you. Come over to my place after school tomorrow and we'll go shopping. We are going to knock Santana off her feet!" His excitement was infectious as Mercedes chuckled. "I'll help you censor the song and Quinn will help you with hair and make up." Brittany felt relief and anxiety flare up in her body at the same time. She thanked her friends and left the choir room with renewed confidence.

As Thursday rolled around, Brittany found herself panicking a little. She hadn't been able to get a hold of Mike and she was getting more nervous by the minute. Santana watched as Brittany worried her lip in home room. The brunette wondered what was going through her girlfriend's head to have her so wound up lately. As the bell rang Brittany shot up and practically ran out of the room. She scanned the halls for Mike and spotted him talking to Tina by her locker. Brittany ran over to the two of them and grabbed Mike by the arm, pulling him towards an empty classroom. Tina watched with a bemused expression and followed the two of them with her eyes. Unbeknownst to them Santana was watching the whole thing and wondered what Brittany was up to.

Brittany pulled Mike into the empty classroom and waited a couple of minutes to catch her breath. "I need your help" she said after she caught her breath. Mike nodded and Brittany explained the situation to the young man. They agreed to meet at lunch to practice together both today and tomorrow before glee at the end of the day. Brittany thanked him and let him walk out of the classroom. Brittany was just about to leave too, when Santana walked in and closed the door. The look on Santana's face suggested that she was both worried and angry, "What's going on Brittany?" Brittany flinched as Santana looked at her. She didn't want to frustrate the Latina further but she wanted to keep her idea a surprise. "Just glee stuff."

Santana eyed the blonde skeptically and walked forward, "What kind of glee stuff? You've been acting secretive since I left you Tuesday night." Santana stood in front of the blonde and looked up into blue eyes. Brittany stared back at her and sighed, "I can't tell you…" She knew her response sounded bad but Santana would understand tomorrow during glee. Santana crossed her arms and jutted her hip out. She was mad. "Why can't you tell me? I'm your girlfriend Brittany. We don't keep things from each other anymore." Santana thought she was being a bit irrational but jealousy and doubt were powerful emotions for the Latina. Brittany watched the emotions pass across her lover's face and she sighed again. She pulled the other woman towards her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. She brushed her thumb across Santana's cheek. The blonde could feel the wheels turning in Santana's head and she pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you." She whispered against Santana's lips. Santana smiled softly and hugged Brittany tightly. "I promise you'll find out what's going on tomorrow during glee." Santana nodded as she felt the words rumble through Brittany's chest. Both girls walked out of the classroom, hands held tightly together.

As the sun rose early Friday morning, Brittany felt slight trepidation. Today had to go as smooth as possible, she had practiced almost all night, even opting to forgo sleep to get everything right. She picked up her cheerios duffle bag and checked to make sure the clothes she bought with Kurt were inside. She picked up her backpack and swung her duffle bag on her shoulder. She rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast before rushing out the door. Brittany arrived earlier than usual as she walked through the nearly empty hallway towards her locker. As she stopped in front of the red metal door, she felt the presence of two other people walk up behind her. Brittany turned around and met the smiles of Quinn and Mercedes. Brittany smiled back at them and leaned against her locker. "All set B?" Quinn asked receiving a hesitant nod in response. Quinn saddled up beside Brittany and placed an arm around her shoulders, "She'll love it B, don't be so worried." Mercedes nodded as she looked down the hall, "Here she comes. See you in glee." Brittany watched as her two friends walked away, being slightly chummier than usual.

The blonde looked down the hall and watched as Santana walked through a group of people who parted as she walked their way. The power the Latina exuded made chills run up the blonde's spine and she shuddered as lust pricked at her insides. Santana strutted over to the blonde and gave her a knowing smile. "Something on your mind, Britt?" Santana's voice was raspy, as if she hadn't used it that morning and Brittany groaned minutely at the sound. Santana moved right into Brittany's personal space, her hand just barely grazing the other cheerio's bare arm. Brittany pulled the Latina closer and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Brittany felt her nervousness melt away as she held her girlfriend in her arms. Santana smiled up at the blonde who seemed lost in her own head for the moment. Brittany looked down at Santana and kissed her gently on the lips. Both women smiled, getting lost in each other's gaze. Brittany stood up and pulled Santana down the hall.

Brittany sat in her last class of the day which happened to be a free period for her. She had asked Santana not to meet her like usual. Santana had seemed a bit upset but understood after Brittany explained that she wanted to study instead of make out. Brittany walked down the hall to the Cheerio's locker room, her duffle bag on her shoulder. Ash she walked in, she was met by Kurt and Quinn. Both of them rushed the woman into a stall and insist that she change immediately. Brittany stood in the stall and began pulling off her uniform. She breathed in a sigh of relief as the constricting garment was replaced with a fitted red t-shirt. Her skirt was replaced with a pair of dark denim jeans that sat low on her hips. She rounded out the outfit with a pair of red high tops. She rolled up her cheerios uniform and shoved it carelessly into her bag. Brittany stepped out of the bathroom stall and looked at both Quinn and Kurt. The latter clapped his hands and began to praise her as Quinn began brushing her hair out and separating it. She did a pony tail near the top of Brittany's head and let the rest of her hair hang down. The style was similar to their empire state of mind performance in the courtyard last year. Brittany stood up and placed a studded belt around her waist, a long chain connected to it hung down on the left side of her body. Quinn turned the taller blonde around to face her and brushed her cheeks to highlight her natural blush. She did light eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good. She eyed the "I heart haters" emblazoned across the front of her shirt and smirked just like she did when she bought it. "Time to go!" Kurt said near the door. Brittany and Quinn walked out of the locker room and followed Kurt towards the side door to the auditorium. Mr. Schue was already there with most of the glee kids and was talking about something that Brittany really didn't care about. The blonde took in a wavering breath and shook her arms out. Her nerves rattled her insides and she closed her eyes and thought about Santana. Will looked back behind him and looked at Brittany. She nodded to him and slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "Alright guys, let's give it up for Brittany!" The music started and Brittany walked out singing.

_You know a lot of girls be...thinking my songs about them, but  
this is not to get confused, this one's for you... _

Brittany turned and faced her friends, most of them clapping already and nodding their head to the music. Brittany looked right at Santana as she finished the intro of the song. She took of her sunglasses and threw them in Santana's direction. The Latina caught them blindly as she stared at Brittany, awed by her performance immediately.

_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted  
We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other girls ain't ever on it  
I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it  
Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gone live it up  
She make me beg for it, till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time  
_

Brittany accompanied her singing by popping her body at various spots and rolling her hips to the beat. She walked around the stage like she owned it, making hand gestures just like the rappers did.

_I say...  
You the freakin' best_

_You the freakin' best_

_You the freakin' best_

_You the freakin' best_

_You the best I ever had,  
Best I ever had _

_Best I ever had_

_Best I ever had  
I say you the freakin'_

Brittany dropped down to her knees and spun herself in a circle. She stood up and slid to the left side of the stage, doing the dougie in the process. She glided to the front of the stage and motioned for her audience to come to the stage. She waved her hand from side to side, smiling as the audience followed her lead

_Know you gotta roommate,  
Call me when there's no one there,  
Put the key under the mat and you know I be over there (Eeeup)  
I be over there, shawty I be over there  
I be hittin' all the spots that you ain't even know was there  
And you don't even have to ask twice,  
You could have my heart, or we could share it like the last slice  
Always felt like you were so accustomed to the fast life  
Have a chica thinking that she met you in a past life  
Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on  
That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong  
You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringing Britt along  
You know that I'm working I be there soon as I make it home  
And she a patient in my waiting room,  
Never pay attention to the rumours and what they assume  
And until em' girls prove it, I'm the one that never get confused wit_

'cause...  


Brittany jumped off the stage and pulled Santana up from her seat. The brunette looked at Brittany and smiled as the words of the song washed over her. Brittany walked Santana over to the stairs and followed her back up onto the stage. Brittany spun Santana around and held both of her hands. She walked the brunette backwards before pulling her close again and singing to her.

_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted  
We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other girls ain't ever on it  
I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it  
Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gone live it up  
She make me beg for it, till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time_

_I say...  
You the freakin' best_

_You the freakin' best_

_You the freakin' best_

_You the freakin' best_

_You the best I ever had,  
Best I ever had _

_Best I ever had_

_Best I ever had  
I say you the freakin'_

Brittany pulled Santana close and began singing in her ear, moving her body close to Santana's and pushing the brunette away. She pulled Santana to her once more and walked the brunette around her. She winked at the rest of the glee kids and they laughed at the persona she was playing.

_Sex, love, pain, baby I be on that Tank shit,  
Buzz so big, I could probably sell a blank disk  
Play my album, drop chicks will buy it for the picture  
And mens will buy two and claim they got it for they sister  
Magazine paper girl but money ain't the issue  
They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial  
She call me the referee cause I be so official  
My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make your girlfriend whistle  
Like the Andy Griffith theme song,  
And who told you to put them jeans on  
Double cup love, you're the one I lean on  
Feeling for a fix, than you should really get your fiend on  
Yeah, just know my condo is the crack spot  
Every single show she out there reppin' like a mascot  
Get it from the back and make ya freakin' bra strap pop  
All up in your slot till a lady hit the jack pot_

Brittany stopped Santana and stood her in the middle of the stage. She circled the Latina like a predator, stalking her with her eyes and smiling wryly. Santana watch as Brittany exuded confidence from every pore. Her swagger was undeniable and the Latina found herself aching with want and need for the blonde.

_Baby you're my everything, you're all I ever wanted  
We could do it real big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other chicks ain't ever on it  
I want this forever, I swear I could spend whatever on it  
Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gone live it up  
She make me beg for it, till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time  
I say...  
You the freakin ' best _

_You the freakin ' best _

_You the freakin ' best _

_You the freakin ' best _

_You the best I ever had,  
Best I ever had_

_Best I ever had_

_Best I ever had _

_Best I ever had  
_

_I say...  
You the freakin' best _

_You the freakin' best _

_You the freakin' best _

_You the freakin' best  
You the best I ever had,  
Best I ever had _

_Best I ever had  
Best I ever had_

_Uhh, ah yea  
See this the type of joint you gotta dedicate to somebody  
Just make sure they that special somebody  
It's Brittany!  
You know who you are, I got ya _

Brittany whispered the last three words directly into Santana's ear. She stepped back from her girlfriend and bowed, she heard the applause over the pounding of the blood in her ears. She breathed in harshly, trying to catch her breath. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned her head to glance at Santana who was latched to her back. Brittany turned around and hugged Santana properly, holding the brunette tightly. Santana looked up and rubbed Brittany's cheek. "You planned all of this? For me?" Brittany nodded and rubbed her nose against the Latina's. Both of them looked up as the rest of the glee club began to swarm around them. Brittany smiled as each of her friends boasted about how good she was, Brittany couldn't stop looking at Santana.


End file.
